AuraPrince: The Golden Heart
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: The 2nd installment of Drakkon's exploits... Based off of the famous HG/SS duo... Cameos so far are fellow SS forum poster CrazyShinx333,  Double once again, my friend's character and the great Chuggaaconroy!  Oh, and Hideki too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Autumn leaves fall on the ground as well-built windmills toil to get energy for the small community of New Bark Town, which lays on the border between Johto and Kanto, causing trainers from either region to pass through to get to the other for the first time. However, this is also the town where aspiring pokemon trainers Gold and Lyra grew up, as well as the location of Professor Elm's main lab. The winds suddenly pick up as a helicopter tears through the crisp morning air, bearing both Drakkon and Blackenvy in its crude cockpit. It swiftly lands in the center of the town as many are just awakening, and Blackenvy's sister, who had raised Gold in his father's absence, came jolting out, shouting, "Brother, you have returned from your travels! Come into the house, and join me and Professor Elm for coffee!"

Blackenvy jumped out and said to Drakkon, "Does that sound good to you?"

Drakkon nodded and then said as he looked around, "So this is Johto… Its majesty is greater than I previously imagined… Adventuring here might not be so bad… Come on out, Blacksoul, and revel in the beauty here!"

As Drakkon's golden Lucario left its yellow-topped pokeball, it said in wonder, "I agree with you, my friend… It is beautiful, and I too wish to see more… But for now, let's hear what this Elm person has to say…"

With that said, Drakkon and Blacksoul followed Blackenvy into the house to drink their caffeine while it was still warm…

As they entered the house, Blackenvy spotted that Elm was on his Pokegear, becoming increasingly uneasy and upset until he burst out of the house as he moaned, "How could this happen to me?"

Drakkon followed him and then inquired of what was causing the Professor sorrow, to which Elm answered, "A red-haired boy stole my Chikorita from my lab! I have had my assistant phone to Gold to return immediately, but then again, the thief ran in his direction, so Gold might encounter him first. You and Blackenvy should go to see if he is ok…"

Drakkon answered, "Fine! You tell Blackenvy that Blacksoul and I are starting out and that he can catch up to us when ready."

However, Blackenvy, having heard the problem, shouted from behind Drakkon, "I am coming with you now! If my son is in possible peril, I want to be there to obliterate that villain!"

Drakkon nodded and had Blackenvy lead the way to Cherrygrove City, where they saw the red-haired mystery boy facing off against Blackenvy's son in a 1v1 pokemon battle, in which Gold had the upper hand and, within a few seconds, dealt the final blow, winning the battle. Upon his loss, the boy roared as he jolted away in fury, "I vow never to lose again to a weak soul like you, kid!"

When Gold turned around, however, his face lit up as he shouted, "Dad! You have returned! I have missed you so much, Daddy…"

Blackenvy smiled back and said, "I have missed you too, son…"

Gold replied with, "I thought that you were too far away to video chat last night… But I see I was wrong… Father, what brings you back home?"

Blackenvy smiled and answered, "Drakkon here needs to get around and explore the world due to his own compulsive wanderlust… He needs to prove his worth everywhere he can to be satisfied… So, since your 11th birthday was yesterday, and you were planning to start your adventure today, I thought that maybe you could bring me and Drakkon along with you…"

Gold smiled and said, "My father aiding me in my pokemon adventure? Sounds wonderful! Give me a few minutes to fully prepare back home, and I will be ready to go!"

Blackenvy then shouted as Gold ran back home, "Fine with me! Meet me back here when you are done and we will make our way to Violet City for the first badge!"

Once Gold returned, the three of them started going forth, their main pokemon trailing not too far behind, and soon enough, a dark-haired trainer walked up and looked at Drakkon as his Feraligatr glared at Blacksoul aggressively. Drakkon said in annoyance, "Can I help you?"

The trainer responded with a smile, "Yes, you can… Are you, by any chance, Drakkon of Hearthome City?"

Drakkon glared coldly at the trainer as he responded, "What if I am?"

The mystery trainer responded, "My name is Chris, and I have heard of your exploits over at Sinnoh. More importantly, I know that you are a tough trainer, so I have a desire to battle you to see if you are worthy of being referred to as that… What do you say to a 1-v-1 to speed things up? I will be using my Feraligatr, Crox here"

Drakkon smiled and said, "Sure… I would desire nothing more than a warmup battle at a time like this… I will use Blacksoul, and being as he is intelligent, I assume he will agree…"

Blacksoul cracked a smile and nodded as he took a battle stance to intercept the first attack to come, and Crox started with a Slash attack, but Blacksoul instinctively dodged into the air to evade the crocodile's claw and responded with a ground-pounding Aura Sphere, which knocked Crox out in one brutal blow.

Chris cracked a smile despite having lost, and told Drakkon, "You did a good job with training your Lucario… Its agility and skill are way above par even for one of your stature… I will look forward to future battles with you, my friend…"

With that, Chris recalled Crox and walked away, his smile persisting still. Drakkon, despite being confused at what had just happened, focused once again on his goal and said to Blackenvy, "What else must I do prior to battling the gym leader of Violet City? Things always to not be what they seem in terms of ease…"

Blackenvy responded, "For measure, how about you and Gold take the Sprout Tower challenge? Just defeat each of the monks and their leader and you should be able to challenge the gym leader without much problem…"

Drakkon nodded in understanding and said to Gold, "Follow behind me and you should have no problem finding your way around, as I have a natural sense of direction. However, tell me, do you have the ambition of a trainer? What is it you wish to have others see you as, and have you associated with for many millenniums more? Are you a travelling trainer, a master of the road? Perhaps you are a ranger, or even an aura guardian, protector of the land? Or are you more?"

Gold smiled widely and responded, "Although I know that not quite yet, my journey is still young..."

Drakkon nodded as they finally reached Violet City, and he swiftly made his way to the fabled Sprout Tower…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"What is with the support beam of the tower? It seems unstable…" Gold pondered as he spotted the swaying organic stem that grows in the center of the Sprout Tower.

Blackenvy responded with intrigue, "If I remember correctly, this tower hosts a living giant Bellsprout, and that is why it got the name of Sprout Tower…"

Suddenly, a strangely dressed man walked up to Gold and Drakkon, "Are you two young ones here for the Sprout Gauntlet?"

Gold nodded and Drakkon shouted in unison with Blacksoul in anticipation, "Bring it on!"

The mysterious man then responded as he pulled out two pokeballs, "Very well… Go, duo of Bellsprout!"

In response, Blacksoul entered to represent Drakkon and Gold sent out his Pidgey. However, the Bellsprouts never stood a chance, as Blacksoul just touched one and it fainted as the other one fell from a swift Gust attack from the Pidgey of Gold.

The man then frowned and sighed, "Fine… You may continue…"

Drakkon and Gold then continued to ascend Sprout Tower, defeating every challenger along the way until they at last reached the top. As they reached the final challenge, Drakkon spotted the notorious red-haired boy battling the leader and was barking final orders at his saddened Chikorita, which then won him the battle.

The leader of the gauntlet then said, "Ok, here is the TM for Flash… But possibly put more effort into treating your pokemon with respect, or you will eventually fail…"

The red-haired boy sneered as he glared at the elder, "Kindness is for the weak, like you… Why could you not understand that, foolish old man!"

Drakkon then yelled to the red-haired boy, "Who do you think you are, calling people weak for their compassion? I could give you a good defeat right now if you dare to call kindness weakness!"

Blacksoul then backed his trainer up by shouting, "I will bring about your demise, cruel human! Your foul blood shall darken your hair!"

The red-haired boy was then paralyzed where he stood, standing in awe from Drakkon's radiating aura as he said, "How can this be? I have never seen such a person with so much raw power that I am overwhelmed by his presence… Who are you?"

Drakkon responded with glee, "I am the blade that strikes down the fools that infest this world, the True Prince of the long-lost Aura Kingdom!"

The elder interrupted and said with a serious tone as he bowed, "I apologize for enduring such a foul menace, Auraprince… If only I had known you were coming…"

The red-haired boy then turned around and roared, "Shut up, old man!"

Blacksoul could not endure such disrespect and blasted the red-haired boy with a potent Dragon Pulse and snarled, "You are scum!"

The red-haired boy then stood up and wiped the blood off of his face as he scowled, "How dare you have your pokemon assault me! You will pay for this!"

The boy then pulled out an Escape Rope and proceeded to leave, and as he did so, Gold inquired innocently, "So can I take you on, old man?"

The elder then sighed and responded as he pulled out a pokeball, "Sure! Get ready, young one!"

Gold then grinned and responded, "I always am…"

As Gold finished the battle against the Sprout Elder, they were approached by a boy whose face was obscured partly by his hair and stood with an air of authority as he looked at Drakkon. The boy then introduced himself as Falkner, leader of the Violet Gym, and then proceeded to challenge Drakkon and Gold both on the spot.

Drakkon then responded, "Let's do it in your gym, if that is ok with Gold here."

Gold nodded and said to Blackenvy, "If it is ok with you, dad…"

Blackenvy nodded and handed Gold and Drakkon both Escape Ropes, which he then directed them to all use the ropes in unison. Soon enough, they all returned to the entryway of the tower and shards of the morning sun shined down on the trio's faces as Drakkon then directed them to the gym, at which Falkner somehow was already waiting with a familiar face who Drakkon knew: Double, a notorious trainer who had already conquered the Indigo Plateau Challenge and had just started his Johto journey after his conquest of Sinnoh.

Double shouted to Drakkon, "Hello! I see you have come to Johto to conquer gyms, as I have as well… I hope to battle you at some point, friend, as that is what us trainers do…"

Drakkon nodded and said, "I wish for that too, friend…"

Double then grinned and said as he began to depart, "I hope to run into you once again at an optimal moment…"

Drakkon could not hold back a warm smile as he now hand a goal: He was to keep himself ready to battle at any time in order to keep on par with Double…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Drakkon followed Falkner into the tall tower-like gym and into a glass elevator that lead them to the rooftop arena. As they were readying themselves, Falkner grinned and said, "Good luck, Drakkon! I have trained a good team, so how does four-on-four sound?"

Drakkon nodded and decided to send Blacksoul and his Swampert out first, whereas Falkner started with Pidgeotto and Staravia. Blacksoul swiftly dodged the attacks from the two birds as the Swampert blasted them down with a potent Blizzard attack.

Shocked that his birds were taken down so easily, Falkner sent out his Swablu and Swellow, telling them both to use Aerial Ace on Blacksoul, hitting it for a modest amount of damage. He then retaliated by obliterating the Swellow with a Psychic attack as Swampert took down the Swablu with a strong Hammer Arm.

Falkner then chuckled and said, "That was amazing… Here is the Zephyr Badge and TM ?, which contains Aerial Ace… Now go, and say hello to Bugsy of Azalea Town for me…"

Gold then burst in and said exuberantly, "Falkner, I am ready to battle…"

Falkner groaned and said in fatigue, "Fine… Better use my alternates…"

Gold responded with glee as he sent out his Totodile named Fang, "Ok, Falkner! Let's do this battle!"

As Gold won his battle and got the Zephyr Badge, he held it up and it glowed with a bright platinum light as he murmured seemingly in a trance, "Golden is the heart, and silver is the soul…"

Drakkon, confused by this sudden revelation, inquired, "Gold, are you ok?"

Gold responded in confusion as he snapped out of his trance, "What do you mean, Drakkon?"

Drakkon responded also in confusion, "You stated the term 'Golden is the heart and silver is the soul' as Falkner handed you the badge… However, you seem to lack any idea of such a statement…"

Blackenvy then whispered softly to Drakkon, "I know why… It is a long story though…"

Drakkon then responded impatiently, "Then start explaining!"

Blackenvy explained that when Gold was young, a magician visited New Bark Town and implanted a suggestion into the young Gold's mind, stating that whenever he would reach victory, he was to recite the words that he has stated… However, because you have psionic talents, you could link with Gold's mind and reverse the suggestion…"

Drakkon nodded and then went to Gold, grasping the child's head. As Drakkon did so, Gold's eyes dulled, showing that he was then psionically entranced by Drakkon's will. Seeing his opportunity, Drakkon whispered to Gold, "Listen to me… You no longer will be compelled to chant your previously suggested mantra… I free your will from its previous hypnosis!"

As Drakkon finished his statement, Gold collapsed from mental exhaustion and gasped in shock, "What did you do?"

Drakkon responded with a slight smile, "I freed your mind from a suggestion…"

Gold looked at Drakkon, even more confused than before, "What do you mean?"

Drakkon responded to tell Gold what Blackenvy had told him, and Gold was soon able to understand the situation and nodded weakly before stating, "So that is why I feel drowsy right now… I also remember now that the magician was in fact a Hypno in disguise as a human… Thank you for lifting my underlying hypnosis and I vow to improve my mind as much as possible…"

Drakkon responded with a smile, "You are young… You will perceive more as you grow… I promise you that if you open your mind, you can see so much more than you can merely with your eyes…"

Gold's face lighted up with Drakkon's advice, but his eyes were soon drawn to his father leaving the gym with the intention of Drakkon and Gold following. Wishing not to fall behind, Gold and Drakkon then pursued Blackenvy as he left Violet City from a south pathway.

However, as they did so, a wild Mareep popped out of the grass and Gold shouted to Blackenvy, "Father, wait! I need to catch this pokemon!"

With his son's request, Blackenvy stopped and came back to his son's location, only to find the battle over and the pokemon caught. Neverless, he grinned at Gold, proud that his son had caught another pokemon.

Drakkon then exclaimed as he himself approached, "I see you caught a third pokemon, Gold… Good job and keep it up! However, I assume we should continue on to Azalea Town if I am to continue my Johto gym jaunt…"

Blackenvy responded with a nod, and then suddenly, a man walked up to the tro and inquired, "Say, would you like a Slowpoke Tail? It could be yours for only 1 miilion pokedollars!"

Blacksoul walked up to the man and pinned him to a nearby rocky wall as he formed an Aura Sphere and said, "Tell us where you got such an atrocity, foul human!"

The man unveiled his cloak to reveal a black jumpsuit with a red-colored, R-shaped emblem in its center to which Blackenvy reacted very strongly. Drakkon then showed anger and said as he glanced at Blacksoul, "He who troubles my friend is a foe of mine!"

The man then laughed and roared, "You are to defy Team Rocket, boy? You shall be destroyed!"

Drakkon's anger then intensified and he roared as Blacksoul readied for battle, "HOW DARE THEE! THOU SHALT BE THROWN INTO OBLIVION!"

The rocket grunt chuckled sinisterly as he sent out a Koffing and initiated battle…

Drakkon chuckled sinisterly as the last of the grunt's pokemon succumbed to the might of Blacksoul, and then turned to Blackenvy and said in annoyance, "You forgot to mention anything about a criminal team…"

Blackenvy responded in shock, "They were disbanded three years ago… at the hands of Red, champion of the Indigo Plateau… I am just as surprised as you are…"

The grunt then sneered in fury as he ran into the nearby cave to escape, "Team Rocket will rise again!"

Drakkon then roared back in anger, "We shall see, foolish criminal… Once I find your leaders, Team Rocket will regret the day they crossed me!"

Sensing Drakkon's fury, Blacksoul pursued the rocket grunt into the cave, eventually leading Drakkon and company to Azalea Town as it pinned its quarry down and ripped its memories from its weak head until the fool fell comatose from mental trauma.

Blacksoul then thought-shared his findings, prompting Drakkon to hiss in determined rage, "Blackenvy and Gold, find Kurt and bring him here. Blacksoul and I will pursue Team Rocket's efforts in the well. Understood?"

As the father and son nodded in unison, Drakkon followed Blacksoul to the Slowpoke Well, defeating grunt after grunt until at last, he reached an executive rocket who exclaimed in fury, "A foolish child such as yourself dares to provoke us? Your naivety will be your downfall, for I, Proton, shall strike you down this day!"

Drakkon roared in a zealous response, "I am no child, foolish man! For such an insult, thou shall bleed with tears of sorrow once I am done with thee! Blacksoul, kill him!"

Blacksoul then sneered as darkness covered his normally-radiant face, "My pleasure…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Blood fell down the executive's lips as Blacksoul gripped the villain's neck firmly, digging deep with aura-formed claws that quickly changed from a bright golden yellow to a deep carmine red as blood seeped into the raw life-energy of the assailant. Drakkon grinned sinisterly and hissed in glee, "Yes… Spill that acidic ichor until that foul creature agrees to leave this place! If he continues to resist, finish him!"

Proton then choked as he roared in agony, "Fine! Team Rocket will leave this day, but we will never forget this insult to our stability! Now let me go, so that you will be void of a murder charge…"

Drakkon's eyes intensified as he signaled to Blacksoul to release Proton, and as the executive left with the grunts in tow, he said in an angered voice, "Take this as a brutal warning of the consequences of your foul presence here in Johto… Cross me again, and I might not be so merciful…"

As Drakkon exited the well, Blackenvy greeted him exuberantly and directed the reunited trio to the entrance to Illex Forest, only to once again encounter the mysterious red-haired boy who exclaimed, "Well, well… Our fates intertwine once more… This time, I won't back off… Drakkon, show me your inner strength or cower before my might!"

Drakkon chuckled and responded with confidence, "If you wish for defeat by my hand, so be it! Blacksoul, ready yourself!"

Blacksoul nodded and roared at the red-haired boy, "Bring it on, foul excuse for a human!"

The red-haired boy hissed in anger as he sent out his Sneasel, commanding it to slash Blacksoul with its sharp claws. However, Blacksoul was quick and agile, taking down the attacking Sneasel with a subsequent Aura Sphere. The red-haired boy then snarled and sent out his Haunter, which was also taken down by Blacksoul in one Psychic attack.

Seeing that the battle would not go his way, the red-haired boy snarled in regret, "Fine… I get it… You are superior. I give in, but know this: I will get stronger…"

Drakkon chuckled as he sneered through his teeth, "We will see…"

As the red-haired boy parted ways with the trio, a young boy in bug catcher wear walked up to Drakkon and said with a glimmer in his eyes, "That was interesting… Say, would you by any chance be Drakkon?"

Drakkon answered in curiousity, "Why do you ask, young one?"

The boy's face became red with embarrassment as he said, "First, I am twelve! Second, I was told by Double that you would be interested in challenging the gym, of which I am gym leader…"

Blackenvy then said in a friendly voice, "Ah! Bugsy! How are things going? Also, what happened to your father?"

Bugsy sighed and responded, "My father gave me the gym and moved to Isshu to set up his own gym there… Also, things are going well… I have given out six badges already today…"

Drakkon then interrupts as he says, "Sure! I will even battle you right here if I may do so! Blacksoul, ready yourself!"

Blacksoul then nodded and flexed his golden arms in preparation for the battle…

Bugsy sent out a Scyther to start and Drakkon decided to go with Charizard, decimating the Scyther with a Heat Wave inferno, which it also used to defeat the subsequent Beedrill and Butterfree. However, as Bugsy scowled, Drakkon saw a Heracross come out and then told Charizard to use an Air Slash to exploit the Heracross's true weakness. As the Charizard complied, the battle was then won with ease.

Bugsy approached Drakkon and said, "Ok… Here is the Hive Badge… Also, take this TM, which contains U-Turn… I doubt that you will need it though…"

Drakkon then put his new badge in its case and began to make his way once again to the forest, only to be stopped by Double who greeted him exuberantly, "Well, well… If it isn't the notorious Auraprince! I see you have two badges! A long way to go before your power is shown here in Johto, but you are on your way… I also hear you tortured a Team Rocket Executive… Heh, serves those fools right for terrorizing innocent people and pokemon… Well, I should be going…"

Just then, Chris came bounding in on a bike with Crox running behind him. Spotting Double, Chris shouted, "Random Trainer, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Double then responded with a sigh as he sent out his Abomasnow, "Ok, whatever… Prepare for defeat…"

As Chris's last pokemon fell to Double's potent team, Drakkon said in interest, "That was an entertaining battle, my friend… I will look forward to battling you at some point myself…"

Double then responded as he begins to walk away, "Me too… However, I must be on my way…"

Drakkon shouted back with a smile on his face, "Hope to see you again, Double! Good travels!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Blackenvy then shouted to Drakkon and Blacksoul, "You two! I have news! Team Aura Johto Branch is finished and we can check in with them when we get to Ecruteak City…"

Drakkon rejoiced and inquired in curiosity, "How many invited people are in so far?"

Blackenvy responded as he looked at his digital archives on his advanced Pokegear, "Just me, you, Blacksoul, Maylene, Cynthia, and Riley are Team Aura-affiliated, but the latter three will not be going to this branch…"

Drakkon sighed in disappointment, "I understand… Also, how are the other branches?"

Blackenvy replied in a studious monotone, "Sinnoh is up and running, Kanto is in the process of being built, and the Hoenn and Isshu Branches will begin construction shortly after Kanto is fully up…"

Blacksoul then nodded and said in interest, "Soon Team Aura will be a formidable force of good that will stop the many misguided fools that dare to destroy the world for power or to purify the world of things they desire to rid it of… May such vile creatures perish before their hour of ascension!"

Drakkon then joyfully and exuberantly roared in unison with Blacksoul, "They will never win!"

The trio quickly then navigated Illex Forest, finding nothing of importance there except a fallen leaf or two. However, as they exited, a young girl who was obviously not looking where she was jogging bumped into Gold and they both fell down from the impact.

Gold then looked annoyed and said to the mystery girl, "What did you do that for? Don't you know that you could accidentally injure someone if you recklessly run about?"

The girl was speechless for a while, blushing both in embarrassment and in sudden love, and then said weakly, "I am sorry…"

Drakkon then shouted in annoyance, "Gold, be nice! She obviously is a confused young girl who is also obviously lost…"

Then, Drakkon turned to the mystery girl and inquired with wonder, "What is your name?"

She responded in sudden recollection, "I am Whitney, Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, which is just up the road… And I have never seen as radiant of eyes as your friend's…"

Gold blushed in embarrassment and mumbled in surprise, "Um… Well…"

Blacksoul could then feel a strange emotional tension growing from within Gold and said to Whitney, "Can you please go back to your gym? You are making Gold uncomfortable…"

Whitney responded in disappointment as she walked away, "Ok… I am on my way… When you are ready, I will be at the gym…"

Drakkon walked up to the gym and found Whitney within as she had mentioned. However, she was crying out torrents of sorrow as she cried in despair, "Why must he not like me? Why can't my heart desire one who is mutual in affection?"

Drakkon then said sensitively as he began to walk to her fetal-positioned body, "Whitney, are you alright?"

Whitney responded in surprise, "Oh… Um… Kinda…"

Drakkon showed anger as he snarled passionately, "Don't lie to me… I sense your soul's sorrow, and I will not let it consume a young one like you… Let your soul flow in a friendly fight… Does two-on-two sound good?"

Whitney responded as she tried to force a smile, "Sure… I will even give you the Plain Badge should you win…"

Blacksoul charged into battle alongside Drakkon's Swampert, and Whitney responded with her Miltank and Blissey, both of which stood in a defensive stance in preparation for the attacks to come. Blacksoul and Swampert defeated Blissey with an Aura Sphere-Hammer Arm assault, but it was quickly revived by the Miltank's milk. However, after showing that it must be defeated quickly, the Miltank stood no chance against Blacksoul, and Swampert then finished the Blissey off again with another Hammer Arm, winning Drakkon the battle.

Whitney's tears dried up as she showed signs of newfound confidence and joy as she exclaimed, "Good battle, Drakkon, but a win is a win… Take this Plain Badge to show your victory, as well as ten bottles of Resurrection Milk, which revives fainted pokemon with half their max HP plus a bit more… Also, tell Gold that if he even changes his feeling towards me, I will welcome him with an open embrace…"

Drakkon nodded and left the gym with a subtle smile on his youthful face…

Drakkon found Blackenvy talking to a tear-eyes child as he exited the gym and proceeded to ask Blackenvy, "What has happened to upset this kid so much?"

Blackenvy intensely responded with a fury on his face, "He claims that a group of bad men stole his Bonsly… I have sent Gold ahead to catch them, however I would like you to also go check up on and possibly aid him…"

Drakkon snarled in a sustained fury, "I shall do so! Those fools will rue the day they began to commit such vile acts… Blacksoul, let us make haste, lest Gold soak up all our glory!"

As Blacksoul nodded in understanding, both of them raced north after the trail of Gold…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Eventually, Drakkon finally came upon Gold, who surrounded by three grunts of Team Rocket and seemed to have taken one grunt out already. Angered at the situation, Drakkon shouted to Gold, "Do you need any help?"

Gold responded with a nod, and Drakkon then walked up and continued with a sharp hiss towards the grunts, "This battle shall be won… No question about that… The real question I have for you Rockets is why must you be cruel to pokemon?"

One of the grunts responded with a stutter of fear in his voice, "W-wwe are T-tteam Rocket… P-pprepare for trouble…"

Drakkon chuckled as he responded in confidence, "You dare to defy me… Prepare for trouble, no, make it DOUBLE!"

Just then, a familiar voice said from nowhere, "You called me, Drakkon?"

Drakkon responded as Double walked up from behind him, "No… However, this is better…"

Outnumbered and outskilled, the Rocket Grunts then realized that they should just give up, and proceeded to punt the Bonsly to Gold as they bolted from the area…

Once the grunts were out of sight, Blackenvy and the young boy approached Gold, who gave the young boy back the Bonsly with a grin. The young boy's face lit up as he jolted back to town with glee, and Blackenvy then smiled as he said to Gold, "Thank you, son, for that act of kindness… You have no idea how much those blasted Rockets pestered me and my friends when I was growing up…"

Drakkon then interrupted with residue zeal, "I am sure they were quite the annoyance…"

Double then also interrupted with an orderly tone, "Um, excuse me… But there might be a problem… While I was in Goldenrod, I heard rumors of a mobile tree blocking the way to Ecruteak and beyond. How do you all plan to get past that?"

Blacksoul then chuckled as he responded with insight, "Sudowoodoes… Always have to just be there… I will take care of it, Double… Don't you worry about that…"

Double blushed in embarrassment as he said in a whisper-like tone, "How could I have not known that? I USE a Sudowoodo, and I can't recognize one? Shame on me for lacking such insight…"

Blacksoul then continued, ignoring Double's self-annoyance, "Don't bother to bring water to bring it to arms… I will take it down and clear the way with ease…"

With that, Blacksoul took his leave and Drakkon called as he attempted to catch up with Blacksoul, "Hey! Wait up, friend!"

Finally, Drakkon and Blacksoul came upon the strange tree, which was getting poked by many children as it squirmed back and forth in annoyance.

Blacksoul then said to the tree, "Move out of the way or you will be defeated, Sudowoodo!"

The tree opened its eyes and looked at Blacksoul as it repeated its name in annoyance and attempted a Low Kick, which Blacksoul quickly dodged and responded to with a brutal Aura Sphere, knocking the Sudowoodo skyward and out of the way…

Blacksoul then smiled with his victory as he exclaimed with glee, "The way is now clear… Onward to our destiny!"

As the trio reached Ecruteak, Gold marveled at the tall building nearby that sported a golden A that was lit up with flames that burned bright as the sun began to set, bathing the entire town in a light orange beacon that seemed the only refuge in the coming shadows of night.

Drakkon then exclaimed with a smile as he walked up to the Aura HQ, "This stronghold in Johto will bring me spiritual salvation along with its siblings in the dark future that is sure to come… When trainers see our buildings, they will be reminded of our splendor and valor as they recall our crusades past against the misguided and damned… They will aspire to join our heavenly ranks and prove their hearts true and pure time after time again… Villains will quiver at mention of our names, recalling the torment we utilized to make examples of those before them… Furthermore even, the godly pokemon of legends will see us as their envoys in the mortal world, and will offer no hinderance in our efforts of preservation… All battles shall be a victory in our hands as long as I lead Team Aura through them…"

Blackenvy nodded and motioned the others inside the building… And with that one motion, it came to pass that Team Aura was officially assembled worldwide as a counter-terrorist organization that vowed to keep the world in perfect harmony under the reign of Drakkon, the Auraprince…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

The morning sun rose upon the fine city of Ecruteak as Drakkon stepped foot out of his fine castle and proceeded to stare at the golden-orange sky. As he witnessed the splendor of a new day, he couldn't help but crack a smile as his past victories strummed a harmony in his mind. Suddenly, he spotted a golden speck in the sky that resounded in a similarly harmonious tone, "Ho! Oh!"

He then checked his pokedex, which reacted to show the legendary bird Ho-oh that had just flown by and the phoenix-like pokemon continued to call, piercing the depths of Drakkon's soul…

Blackenvy then suddenly broke Drakkon's focus as he exclaimed with joy, "Good morning, Auraprince… Are you and Blacksoul taking on the gym today?"

Drakkon then shrugged and called into the building, "Blacksoul, are you coming?"

Blacksoul responded as he came jolting out, "I am ready… What are we to do today?"

Drakkon replied indifferently, "I don't know… Maybe the gym… Blackenvy, what were you planning on doing?"

Blackenvy chuckled and said with a smile, "I was going to take Gold to the Burned Tower… You could tag along if you wish to see the historical location as well…"

Drakkon and Blacksoul nodded and then made their way to the ash-clad tower ruins as Blackenvy gathered Gold out of bed before taking both of them to the tower as well…

As they entered the ruined tower, the mysterious red-haired boy appeared and said in panic, "What are you all doing here?"

Drakkon sighed in annoyance as he responded, "What, do you think we stop travelling every time you depart in fear? My real question is have you learned what true strength is?"

The boy scowled back with gritted teeth, "Are you calling me WEAK?"

Drakkon then chuckled and sneered back, "No. I am calling you a fool."

The red-haired boy then said calmly in an effort to maintain emotional control, despite being in utter fury, "I see… Never until recently have I seen one whose purpose is as true as yours is… My name is Garris, and I was once the next-in-line for leading Team Rocket… Well, until my father abandoned me after those fools failed him… Now I seek my own destiny, but I see that I have been going about it all wrong… I must not fall into the ways of my father, but rather I must now seek redemption for the taint that suffuses my reputation… If I am a fool, then I must learn truth. If I am weak, then I must improve. If I am cruel, then I shall become kind…"

Blackenvy then exclaimed in surprise as his jaw dropped, "Giovanni had a son? Even more so, he is no longer the head person in Team Rocket? What? What happened while I was gone?"

Gold then explained as if he was a history book about the region of Kanto and Johto, "Three years ago, a kid named Red went on the Indigo gym conquest, collecting all eight badges of Kanto. In his travels, he also thwarted the efforts of Team Rocket time after time, ending when he defeated Giovanni for the last time for the eighth badge… He also went on to become the Indigo Champion and stands on top of mythic Mount Silver to this day…"

Drakkon then nodded in understanding, however his attention was then drawn to a hole in the floor where he saw three dog-like creatures that seemed to call out to him. However, this trance-like state was shattered when a voice from below randomly exclaimed, "OH MY GOD!"

Drakkon inquired in confusion, "Who are you down there?"

The voice replied with joy, "I am Emile, however some people call me Chugga… Oh, forgive my outburst… I found a blue Koffing…"

Drakkon replied with indifference as he hovered down to the pit with aura-forged wings, scaring the trio out of reality, "Oh ok then… Good job… Looks like I have scared these fools out of their wits, though…"

Blacksoul then cried down to Drakkon with an annoyed tone, "Master! Morty has returned to his gym, so maybe you should come on out now?"

Drakkon sighed and made his way to the ladder nearby, but as he touched it, he was overtaken by a vision of a golden bird spewing flames upon a collection of Team Rocket grunts. Confused by this strange sight, Drakkon found himself speechless as he quickly climbed the ladder out of the pit…

Drakkon looked upon the afternoon sky as he daydreamed of a vast kingdom that, under his commands, kept the order all around the world. However, soon he came to the realization that his dream was becoming a reality even as he went on his journey right then. With that happy thought, Drakkon proceeded to enter the Ecruteak Gym and said to the Gym Leader, Morty, who was waiting with crossed arms, "Greetings! I have come to claim your badge, Morty of Ecruteak… Ready yourself, for here I come!"

Morty cracked a smile and replied as he sent out two Haunters, "Fine, Drakkon… Four-on-four, two pokemon at a time… By the mystic forces of Ecruteak, I declare the battle begun!"

Drakkon nodded and sent out Blacksoul and his Gengar, and in a unity of their attacks, the duo of Haunters faced defeat. Frowning, Morty sent out his Gengar and Mismagius, and together they took down Drakkon's Gengar at the cost of Morty's own. Annoyed at the defeat of one of his pokemon, Drakkon sent out his Swampert, which proceeded to defeat the Mismagius with a swift Waterfall attack for the win.

Seeing that his time was done, Morty announced with a certain exclaimation, "Ok… I am beat… Here is the Fog Badge… Also, take this TM 30, which contains Shadow Ball… Now, if you will, I must take my leave for now…"

Drakkon smiled as he attained the badge, as it reassured him of his destiny to become the one true master, not just of pokemon or of the region, but of the entire universe…  
_

Drakkon was soon greeted by Gold, who had an odd smile on his face. Confused, Drakkon inquired, "What gives you joy this afternoon, Gold?"

Gold replied with a large sigh, "The graceful Jasmine calls for thee, my lord…"

Drakkon raises an eyebrow as he realized the statement's double meaning and replied with a determined glare, "I see… She did promise me hospitality in Olivine should I stop by… Ok, I will bite… Tell your father to prepare an entourage of five to accompany us should those blasted rockets try a sneak attack on us…"

Gold then tried to hide his smile with a serious face as he said joyfully and began to walk away, "Understood! I will organize it with haste!"

Drakkon then sighed and said to himself as he began to walk to the western gate of Ecruteak, "Oh, Gold… Now I see the truth of your heart… I just hope that you are strong enough to carry on if your desires are not satisfied…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Drakkon looked around the small countryside bordering Ecruteak until his gaze fell upon a nearby farm where many Miltank grazed happily on the fresh grass. Realizing that with the cows come milk, Drakkon made his way to the farmhouse where the farmer was moping as he said, "My Milktank ain't making any milk due to some strange malady…"

Drakkon then replied with a slight smile, "If I can cure your cow, will you give me five dozens of your world-famous milk?"

The farmer nodded and signaled for Drakkon to follow him into the barn, where Drakkon found a weak Miltank that seemed so sick that it looked barely conscious. However, as Drakkon came closer, the cow's sickly pallor progressively cleared as its sickness deteriorated in the presence of Drakkon's pure aura… Grateful for Drakkon's aid, the farmer quickly followed up on his promise and retrieved five dozen-crates of Moomoo Milk from his house, which he gave to the operatives to carry. With a smile, Drakkon said his goodbyes and was then on his way to Olivine once more…

As Drakkon set foot into Olivine, he was greeted by Jasmine and Double who were gleefully holding each other's hands. Getting the obvious drift, Drakkon greeted the couple with a slight nod. However, Gold was not as joyous, and burst into sorrow and tears as he witnessed his crush holding the hand of another.

Drakkon then patted Gold's shoulder and whispered consciously, "There, there… Give your soul a break… There you must look for the love that shall fill this bitter void… However, please do search for such back at Ecruteak, as I have some business to talk with Jasmine… Classified information and all… Please, go back to Ecruteak, and cry your sorrow into your father's arms… But please, not into mine, for I can't handle such negativity…"

Gold then sighed and responded as he slowly walked back to Ecruteak, "Whatever, Drakkon… I will do so, as I know that such wails of heartache are a distraction from your attempt at a positive mood… Farewell for now, Auraprince, and good luck with your meeting…"

Drakkon then turned to Double and asked in curiousity, "How long has this been going on?"

Double chuckled with a lover's joy, "A few months… We were on the same boat to Johto and after a few days at sea, we fell in love… That is all…"

Jasmine then interrupted before Drakkon could respond and said with a determined look, "You two, please follow me… I must show both of you why I called you here…"

Double and Drakkon simultaneously sighed, but followed Jasmine without question due to their sense of duty…

Eventually, Jasmine led them into the Olivine Lighthouse and into an elevator, which brought them to a room where an Ampharos laid on a bed with a sickly pallor paling its yellow fur.

Looking quite worried at the pokemon's condition, Jasmine explained rigidly, "I wish for you two to go to Cianwood across the sea and get a dose of SecretPotion from the pharmacy… Then after gathering the Storm Badge as well as the medication, return here and give the potion to me…"

With that information, Drakkon quickly made his way to the Olivine coastline and formed his aura into vast wings as he took flight across the Olive Sea with the destination in his mind's eye, but the daydream was broken as he passed the famous Whirl Islands and heard a deep cry. As he looked at the rocky-spired caves, a huge figure took to the skies and continued its cry, "Giaaaaa!" as its wings, which resembled large hands, pushed thick brine into the air which glowed with rainbows as the light passed through it. Drakkon smiled at the sight, but then continued on, his quest remaining still despite the temptation of the creature…

As Drakkon landed on the Cianwood port, he was greeted by Lyra and her Azumarill, both of whom looked lively and hyper in his invigorating presence. Drakkon couldn't help but smile at this display of youthful joy and said in his own mix of joy and wonder, "Greetings! What brings you across the Olive Sea, friend of Gold?"

Lyra responded with a wide smile, "I came to check if the Safari Zone is open yet… However, there is no mention of its opening yet…"

Drakkon sighed and said in annoyance, "Well… If I pay you a couple thousand poke, can you go to the pharmacy and pick up a dose of SecretPotion for me?"

Lyra then shouted in anger, "Get it yourself, lazyass!"

Drakkon then murmured in embarrassment and then responded in an offended tone as he made his way to the Gym, "Was just making a deal… Jeez… I will get it myself then!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

As Drakkon entered the gym, a huge tree trunk came flying at him and out of pure reflex, he then chopped it and redirected it to the floor beside him as he shouted with anger, "What the heck was that for, Chuck?"

Chuckling, the Gym Leader responded with glee, "So you decided to come here for my badge, Drakkon? Even though you are my niece's husband, that doesn't mean I will yield easily! Get ready to RUMBLE!"

Drakkon's eyes flared with determination as he responded with glee, "I never asked you to take it easy on me… Have at thee!"

Drakkon started with Blacksoul and Alakazam whereas Chuck started with his Poliwrath and his Blaziken. Although the Blaziken was defeated easily by the Alakazam's Psychic attack, Blacksoul was dazed by Poliwrath's DynamicPunch attack, which caused Drakkon to switch him out for Charizard just as Chuck sent out his last pokemon, his Machamp. However, Drakkon quickly finished both off during the next chance his pokemon got to attack as Charizard Air Slashed Poliwrath to oblivion and Alakazam used Psychic once more to destroy Machamp.

Seeing that Drakkon was victorious, Chuck laughed and responded with pride, "Wow! That was sheer skill you showed there! Here is the Storm Badge and TM 01, which contains Focus Punch… Also, please tell Maylene to give her old uncle a visit every once in a while…"

Drakkon nodded and put the badge in its case as he then left the gym to complete his original task…

As Drakkon walked along the sandy shore of Cianwood, none other than the mythical pokemon Suicune rushed across the water and summoned an obscuring fog in its wake as it finally left the area with zephyr-like speed.

Once Suicune had left, however, a man dressed as a magician walked up and exclaimed, "No fair! Suicune finds you of all people, and neglects me, its biggest fan… Just for that, I, Eusine of Celadon, demand a battle!"

Drakkon chuckled and signaled to Blacksoul to get ready for battle, which was met with a swift grin from Blacksoul as he pointed his blade at Eusine and exclaimed in a mocking voice, "En Garde, foolish human! Ready yourself for your defeat!"

Blacksoul was soon opposed by Eusine's Hypno, but defeated it easily with a Dark Pulse attack and then sneered sinisterly at Eusine, "Is that the best you can do? Feed my attention, foolish human!"

Eusine quivered from Blacksoul's intimidating words as he sent out his Weezing, but even that was no match for Blacksoul as it fell to a Psychic attack from Blacksoul's sinister and zealous mind.

Blacksoul then yawned as he exclaimed in boredom and began to walk away from the battle, "Really? You are not worthy for meeting legendary pokemon with the weaklings you call your star pokemon… Your presence is already an insult to aspiring trainers everywhere, so don't even dare to send out any more pokemon… Come on, Master Drakkon… Let's get the meds for the Ampharos and leave this meek fool to wallow in his destruction…"

Drakkon then roared at Blacksoul in response as he stood in the pokemon's way, "Give him some respect… At least he tried his best… You, my friend, are getting cocky…"

Blacksoul scowled and looked at the sea as he said with an analyzing tone, "I have seen too much and fought too hard to see every single trainer as one worthy of thee, my friend… Especially a diluted fool such as the one who dares to remain still in your graceful presence…"

Drakkon chuckled and responded as he patted Blacksoul's head, "Good friend, I understand that you feel superior to most others. I feel that way at times as well… But, that does not give you the right to insult those you deem weak just because you feel they are not worthy of my presence…"

Blacksoul suddenly turned around and noticed a strange man in gothic wear sneaking up behind Drakkon. Angered by the daring stupidity of the approaching human, Blacksoul roared with a thunderous tone as he held his blade outwards, "How dare you sneak up and think you can survive! Prepare to perish, foolish rogue!"

The mysterious man responded as he held up his hands, "Woah! Easy there! Sorry for sneaking up on you all, but I didn't want to interrupt you two… My name is Hideki, and I wish to join Team Aura... I have heard of your heroic intents, and I can relate… Please consider my request, Auraprince…"

Drakkon smiled and responded with an upward thumb, "You are accepted, my good friend… Go to Ecruteak and tell Blackenvy that I sent thee..."

Hideki then nodded exhuberantly and replied with a loyal gaze, "Anything else, sir?"

Drakkon nodded and replied as he pointed at the pharmacy, "Go get a SecretPotion and bring it to the Olivine Lighthouse for me… Also, tell Jasmine to give you her badge for your efforts and loyalty… Understood?"

Hideki nodded and sent out a Pidgeotto to ride across the gleaming Olive Sea before entering the pharmacy to fulfill Drakkon's orders…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Drakkon reformed his wings of aura and he crossed the Olive Sea once more. However, as he reached Olivine's shore, Drakkon spotted a young girl unconscious on the beach and he went to investigate. As she came to, Drakkon then inquired, "Are you ok?"

The girl responded in agony, "Hi…de…ki…elec…tro…cuted…me…"

Drakkon roared back in fury, "What did you say?"

The girl responded defensively, "No, no! It's fine… He didn't mean it…"

Drakkon narrowed his eyes and responded, "What is your name, girl?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment and responded, "Miki…"

Drakkon responded once more as his eyebrows lifted in amusement, "So, Miki, how do you know this Hideki and why so defensive of him? Given he shocked you, you should be angry!"

Miki responded as she twitched, "Um… Well… I kinda like him…"

Drakkon sighed and chuckled, "Ok, I get it… Now, did you hear him say where he went before he…bolted you?"

Miki shook her head and replied with a sigh, "No… He just said for me to leave him alone… Well, actually he did mention something about the Lake of Rage, but that's all…"

Drakkon then chuckled to himself as he formed wings of aura and took to the air, "Looks like I have to stop that idiot from doing something utterly stupid at that lake… I sensed some deception in that fool's eyes anyways, so this is no surprise…"

As Drakkon came upon the notorious Lake of Rage, he saw Hideki trapping a red Gyarados in a helix of electricity originating from coins that he controlled with a mechanism on his glove, which was disrupted when Drakkon angrily punched a glancing blow across Hideki's face.

Hideki growled and returned blows with his own electrified fist as he roared, "How dare you!" However, Drakkon quickly dodged the attacks and then disabled and removed the glove as he pinned Hideki to the ground.

Drakkon roared in a fiery fury that surpassed the will of most mortal anger, "You defied my orders and the Aura Code! Give me one reason I should keep you in… No, one reason I should not execute thee right now!"

Hideki scowled in pain as Drakkon's elbow dug into his back, "I am a rogue… I do not follow rules to their extent… Please, give me another chance to help you! There IS reason behind my imprisonment of that Gyarados, by the way… A signal has been resonating into the lake, forcing innocent Magikarp to evolve painfully… My contact is watching nearby to inspect the victimized creature if you need confirmation…"

Just then, a mysterious man walked up to Drakkon and snarled as his black cape flowed in the air, "What do you think you are doing? Who are you?"

Drakkon answered as he adjusted his stance to keep Hideki's hands pinned still, "I am Drakkon, leader of Team Aura… Your friend here works for me and defied my command…"

The mystery man chuckled and responded with a smile, "Oh. That explains it… My name is Lance, and I am the Champion of the Indigo Plateau… I assume you are opposing Team Rocket?"

Drakkon nodded and inquired as he pointed at the Gyarados, "Are they responsible for this creature?"

Lance replied with a snarl, "They are… In fact, I believe their hideout lies below Mahogany Town, in a supposed old ninja base… If you could call your forces in, we could overtake the lair with ease…"

Drakkon then hissed in an icy tone as his heart rushed with excitement, "Yes… I will send a raid party into the lair now… Victory shall be ours!"

Many young trainers rushed into Mahogany Town under Drakkon's call and formed an angry mob around the house that hid the Rocket base from plain sight before flowing in down the newly-revealed stairs on Drakkon's signal. As they triggered the signals, the Rocket grunts responded with a weak defense that the mob quickly overtook before spreading out throughout the base. Drakkon's eye then was caught by the supposed leader, Giovanni, chilling in front of a flat-screen TV, oblivious to the revolution around him.

Smiling at the fact that he had obviously found an authority figure, he stood in front of the TV and shouted, "Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket! Under order of Team Aura, I hereby claim this base as our own!"

The supposed Giovanni took off his disguise, revealing himself as, in truth, a purple-haired man whose slimy presence filled the room as he snickered, "Whatever… You won't get anywhere, as the door is voice-locked… The password is 'Hail Giovanni', but it won't matter unless I am the one who says it…"

Drakkon chuckled and replied as he pulled out a small tape recorder, "You are an idiot… Thank you for the password though…"

The executive replied with anger as Drakkon began to leave, "How dare you think you can just walk away! You will battle!"

With that, Blackenvy came forward from behind Drakkon and sneered as he signaled to Drakkon to continue his leave, "Yes, you fool… There will be a battle, but Lord Drakkon will not be the one who does it… Petrel, you shall battle me and pay for your bullying towards me years ago!"

Petrel snarled at Blackenvy as Drakkon left sight, "You will be the one who will pay, foolish man!"

Blackenvy then sent out his Salamence and chuckled, "We will see… We will see…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Drakkon opened the heavy locked door and saw a heavy generator powered by Electrode ahead and knew that victory was imminent at this rate. However, as he stepped forth, a sinister woman in Rocket wear stepped forth with a grunt in tow and said with glee, "You will not win, foolish boy! You are overpowered two-to-one!"

Suddenly, Hideki walked by and zapped the grunt as he passed and said, "You can thank me later…"

Drakkon then cracked his own sinister smile as he roared, "It will be you now who perishes! Blacksoul, you take this foolish woman on!"

Blacksoul then pulled out his blade and pointed it at the woman as he said in anger, "Surrender or your blood will conduct the electricity that you harness in that machine…"

Then, Hideki turned around and said exhuberantly, "Did someone say electricity? May I have the honors of super-charging this vile piece of metal?"

Drakkon nodded and then shouted, "Blacksoul, you… take care of this woman non-lethally while I monitor Hideki's actions…"

Blacksoul nodded and then pinned the woman to the wall and held his blade at her throat as he hissed, "You move, you bleed…"

Hideki charged up his glove, which glowed blue with intense electricity, and bashed his fist into the machine in order to release the power harnessed in his glove. As it ate the energy that Hideki fed it, the Electrodes spontaneously combusted and the machine went up in a huge flash of light, leaving a huge hole in the ground above, which was quickly surrounded by curious citizens who looked panicked at Hideki, who looked very satisfied at his victory against the powerful machine.

Drakkon then motioned to Blacksoul to release the woman and said to her as he began to levitate out of the hole, "Victory is ours for now… Just know this: Should we have to meet again in similar circumstances, I might not be as merciful…"

The woman said in despair, "You are an idiot! You cannot stop Team Rocket! Never!"

Drakkon chuckled as he finally left the area, "Watch what you say… You have no idea what my men are really capable of…"

As Drakkon rose out of the hole, townsfolk looked at him with respectful awe and among them came an elderly man who said with interest, "My boy, you and you allies defeated Team Rocket beneath the town?"

Drakkon nodded and replied with curiousity as he landed on solid ground, "Who are you?"

The man replied as he closed his eyes in relaxation, "My name is Pryce and I am the gym leader here… I must say that I am quite impressed with your army of followers that you command… Would you like to show me your pokemon skill as well?"

Drakkon nodded energetically at Pryce's offer and then started walking towards the gym to show that he was ready to continue on his quest of proving his worth against the champions of the realms…

As the battle begun on the gym's rime-covered battlefield, Blacksoul stood opposing Pryce's Mamoswine, which roared into his face with frozen breath. Angered by this, Blacksoul swiftly lauched an Aura Sphere in its open mouth, bringing it to swift defeat. Pryce smiled and sent out his duo of Glalie and Drakkon sent out his Charizard for consistency. Blacksoul needed not to finish the Glalies off, for the Charizard's Heat Wave burst from its muscular wings brought about their true oblivion and victory in the fight at hand…

Pryce smiled and said with a raspy voice, "You are quite the skilled person… Here, take the Glacier Badge… Also, take this TM number 13, which contains the frigid Ice Beam… Use it well…"

Drakkon nodded as he took the badge and then departed from the Gym…

As Drakkon left the gym, his pokegear rang and Blackenvy called through the answering machine with his mind, 'Team Rocket seems to have invaded the Radio Tower… However, I have an interception signal at the ready and about to launch… I also have a small squad led by your favorite electric zealot, Hideki, ready to raid the tower… I will send you the override codes for the key-carded door now if you wish to lead the assault yourself, though our resources are so good that it is not required for success…'

Drakkon could not help but crack a smile and said gleefully to Blacksoul, who also seemed quite full of joy, "Well? Does that seem interesting? Team Rocket seems to have not gotten the clue from our show of power in their lair… This time, they will be destroyed for now and forever… And if they dare continue their operations after this coup de grace, their blood and the blood of their conspirators shall run through the streets as my blades strike them down and send them to the depths of Hell where they belong! Come, Blacksoul, my great friend… Let our final merciful strike begin in the events ahead! To victory! For Team Aura! For the unity of worlds! FOR POKEMON EVERYWHERE!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

As Drakkon entered Goldenrod City, he activated his Pokegear and heard in a monotone unison, 'We are Team Rocket! We have returned from a dual-year hiatus and we wish to call our leader, Giovanni, out of hiding! Can you hear us, master? We did it!'

Then suddenly, static overcame the signal and Blackenvy's voice came on and said zealously, 'Do not listen to those Rocket fools, for they are weak cowards… We of Team Aura wish to take back the signals to list many ways of why Team Rocket are just the hive-minded dolts that they truly are…'

Drakkon couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the Radio Tower and snuck his way past the locked door and saw Hideki and Miki distracting two of the commanders as he took the elevator to the Tower Observatory…

Drakkon then greeted the man within gleefully as he and Blacksoul made their way to him, "Hello… You must be the leader of those Rockets for this moment…"

The man stared at Drakkon as he sneered, "I am… What of it?"

Drakkon replied with anger as Blacksoul pinned the man to the wall, "I am Team Aura's leader, and you are my foe… I will give you a chance to dissolve your criminal activities before I start my mass execution of your men…"

The man went speechless at Drakkon's threat and then picked up a cell phone and said through it, "Disperse… I repeat, all units, disperse… For all humanity, disperse!"

His job done, Drakkon left the Radio Tower only to be met by his wife, Maylene, who said exuberantly, "When I heard of your success here in Johto, my love, I could bear to stay at my Gym no longer… However, as I was on my way here, I saw a battle between a girl with a Miltank and another with a Steelix... The first also mentioned some boy she referred to as Gold as her justification for the battle…"

Drakkon facepalmed and replied as he ran to the scene, "You just left them, my love? Follow me… I need to clear something up between the two of those girls…"

Drakkon found, as he has suspected, Whitney and Jasmine battling each other. He also saw that Jasmine was very confused at why a fellow gym leader was battling her and kept asking Whitney what justified her zealous actions. However, Drakkon shouted in anger, "Enough, you two! Whitney, go back to your gym with my wife and explain why exactly you provoked a higher tier gym leader due to your emotions… Jasmine, I will explain this all to you shortly…"

Both of them recalled their pokemon and followed Drakkon's authoritative commands in fear of what he would do if they didn't. Once the chaos was over, Jasmine inquired in annoyance, "Ok, Drakkon… Explain why that foolish girl provoked me when all I was trying to do was help Team Aura…"

Drakkon sighed and then responded in embarrassment, "Whitney has eyes for Blackenvy's son, Gold, who in turn had a crush on you… However, once it was evident you were dating another, he eventually accepted it, and I think that if she tried now, Whitney would be able to date Gold… I do apologize for any fury this has brought your way, but you must understand the fragility of young love…"

Jasmine sighed and responded with understanding, "I do… And now that I know the situation, I can see justification in the fury that Whitney possessed... She probably felt that if she beat me, she would prove herself worthy of Gold… Such an innocent idea… Hopefully your wife can give her a talk about patience in devotion…"

Drakkon nodded and looked at the setting Johto sun as he said, "I hope so too…"

As Drakkon walked to the gym to retrieve his wife, he saw her giving Whitney a friendly hug as Whitney cried and was speaking unintelligible words into Maylene's shoulder. However, the crying ceased soon and Maylene said to Drakkon, "Well… She will be fine… She just needed time to vent… So anyways, honey, I have some good news for you…"

Drakkon responded joyfully, "What is it?"

Maylene then leaned over to whisper into Drakkon's ear, "I am pregnant…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Drakkon responded in surprise, "You are? But how? We never did it…"

Maylene said in annoyance, "Yeah, we did… Remember our honeymoon, during Christmas Eve? Under the mistletoe, we kissed and that was very much of an aphrodisiac for both of us…"

Drakkon then facepalmed as he responded, "Oh right… I can never recall acts of passion and spontaneous ecstasy…"

Jasmine, who was standing there waiting to continue to talk to Drakkon, just stood there with her mouth open as she said, "How could you two do such an unholy act?"

Drakkon responded as he blushed in embarrassment, "Come on! Give us some privacy!"

Jasmine responded in a soft, defensive voice, "You two were talking and I just…"

Double then walked in and said to Jasmine, "What is wrong, my love?"

Jasmine responded with a sigh, "Oh, nothing… I will be going back to my gym now…"

Double then said with a grin as he put his arm in hers, "Then I will walk you back, my lady…"

Drakkon then shouted to Double as he started to walk Jasmine back, "Hey! Once you are done there, inform Blackenvy that I am soon to be a father…"

Double then said in surprise as his jaw dropped, "You are? Congratulations, my friend! When is it due?"

Maylene responded with a grin as she responded, "It is a he, and he is due in six months or so…"

Double then nodded and said to Drakkon, "I will break the news to the rest of Team Aura… Also, Maylene, if you need somewhere to stay…"

Maylene responded with a smile, "No, no… I have already made arrangements to stay with my cousin in Celadon City of Kanto… The café there should satisfy my inner burden's hunger…"

Drakkon then responded as he kissed Maylene's forehed, "Then I guess you should be going now… The next ship to Vermillion leaves in an hour…"

Maylene then sheds a tear and nods as she responds, "Please, do visit me when your travels bring you to Kanto…"

Drakkon whispered in Maylene's ear with a smile, "I will… That I promise…"

Drakkon flew across the land until he reached the mythical Blackthorn City and as he landed finally, he was met by Lance, who said in a joyous tone, "Welcome, Auraprince, to this fine city… You are requested in the Dragon's Den at this moment by our great elders… Follow me across our pond of truth…"

However, Double came up and interrupted them with a friendly tone, "Drakkon… Before you go with him, please battle with me… My pokemon have been waiting to oppose you again, and I have improved a bit myself…"

Drakkon grinned and responded, "Ok… However, it will be quick… Three pokemon only, one battling at a time… Is that ok?"

Double nodded and said as he threw a pokeball into the air, "Go, Ricco!"

As the pokemon, an Empoleon, came out, Drakkon signaled to Blacksoul to enter the battle first, and Blacksoul needed no command to know to use its Aura Sphere. As the sphere hit Ricco, the penguin let out a harsh wail of agony as it collapsed in defeat.

Double snarled in annoyance and withdrew Ricco as he pulled out another pokeball and shouted, "Rest well, Ricco… Go, Cruncher!"

As Cruncher landed on the ground with a thud, a swift sandstorm ripped through the air as the Hippowdon let out a potent roar and then slammed into the ground with an Earthquake.

Blacksoul then snarled in agony and responded with an Aura Sphere, but that was not enough to knock out the great beast, and Blacksoul was soon done in by another Earthquake.

Drakkon then chuckled and replied, "Good job, Blacksoul… Just sit over there for now… Go, Sceptile! Cut it down with a Leaf Blade!"

Double then yelled as he clenched his fist, "Cruncher, use Crunch!"

The two pokemon flew at each other, but Cruncher had no chance against the mighty Sceptile, and was swiftly defeated by the Leaf Blade attack…

Double then pulled out one last pokeball and yelled with vigor, "Return, mighty Cruncher… Go, Frozovine! Take it down with a Blizzard!"

The Abomasnow came out and as it summoned a heavy snowstorm, a huge pile of snow buried the Sceptile, knocking it out with ease.

Drakkon then quietly pulled out his last pokeball and then said in an echoing voice, "Go, Charizard! Burninate it with a Heat Wave!"

The Charizard roared and flapped its muscular wings to summon up a gust of hot wind that then tore into Frozovine, decimating it within seconds of contact…

Double then responded with a smile as he returned Frozovine to its pokeball, "That was a good match! Hope to battle again! Now, go do whatever you need…"

Drakkon nodded and followed Lance into the Dragon's Den to finally meet with the Blackthorn elders to discuss manners of great importance…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

As Drakkon entered the vast chamber, many cloaked figures looked at him with amazement and they murmured something among themselves excitedly until one of the pulled down his hood and said to Drakkon, "Ah… So you must be the Prince of Aura that the prophecy promised… I have heard of your actions even here in Johto, and I must say that even though I was skeptical about the prophecy before, your zeal and honor has confirmed it tenfold… I am honored to have one such as you in my midst…"

Drakkon chuckled in embarrassment and replied, "Well, it comes easy to me… I always felt a certain bond to the world as a whole, even as a child… Now, tell me please why you needed to complement me so formally for my initiative…"

The elder replied with a friendly smile and pointed at a young woman who was also cloaked, "This is my grand-daughter, Clair, who is the gym leader of this town… She has gotten bored of battling trainer after trainer in her gym, and so she has come to train here in the Dragon's Den… If you can battle her here and now and show us the power that flows throughout your being in action, you will get the badge with no hesitation from her or anyone…"

Drakkon chuckled and replied as he locked eyes with Clair and pulled out a pokeball, "Ok… You need your flame reignited with my torch? So be it! Go, Charizard!"

Clair started the battle with her Dragonair and said in a harsh tone, "Dragonair, use Thunder Wave!"

The Charizard then dodged the pulse of electricity that the Dragonair shot at it and subsequently nailed it in the face with a potent Dragon Pulse attack that sent it spiraling into the wall.

Clair then responded in a scowl, "Dragonair, get yourself together and use Dragon Pulse yourself!"

Dragonair obeyed its master and fired its own Dragon Pulse, but Drakkon connected with Charizard in time for it to evade the attack, which then went on to punch a hole in the wall behind it, kicking up enough dust for the Charizard to land one final Dragon Pulse from the air to decimate the Dragonair.

Clair snarled as the dust cleared, revealing her pokemon's defeat, "Interesting skill… But you won't be able to pull that off consecutively! Go, Gyarados! Use Waterfall!"

The Gyarados roared as it slammed into the Charizard with a jet of water and brine. However, the Charizard roared and responded with an Air Slash that cut very deep upon the Gyarados's flesh. Unfortunately, the Gyarados was not defeated with that, and took Drakkon's Charizard down with another Waterfall attack.

Drakkon chuckled and said as he shook his head, "I can't believe that you defeated my Charizard… No matter then… Your luck has run out! Blacksoul, enter the battlefield and finish the Gyarados off with an Aura Sphere…"

Blacksoul replied as he fired his blast of aura at the Gyarados, "Take this, adversary!"

The sphere soon overwhelmed the Gyarados upon impact, and the pokemon collapsed, having been overwhelmed by Blacksoul's power. However, Clair couldn't help but smile as she roared, "Interesting… Ok! It's do or die time! Go, Kingdra!"

The majestic being glared at Blacksoul, their hearts burning with the same blaze of adrenaline as they each instinctively launched a Dragon Pulse that caused a great explosion upon impact that shattered the wooden walls of the sanctum. Once the dense smoke had cleared, it showed that Blacksoul still stood barely on its two feet while the Kingdra had fainted and was covered by a pile of rubble…

Clair stood there, speechless at Drakkon's show of raw might, until Lance broke the silence with applause as he said, "Bravo, Auraprince! You have proven yourself to the Blackthorn Council as a good champion for this world… Since my cousin here is speechless, I shall award…"

Just then, Clair interrupted him and said in an annoyed tone, "I can speak! Ok, Drakkon… I am amazed at how strong you are… No challenger has before given me such an intense battle… And so, I award you with the Rising Badge! Also, before I forget, here is a TM… It contains Dragon Pulse… Now if you will excuse me, I got to go train!"

Drakkon chuckled and said to the elder as Clair departed from the council-house, "I hope that you will excuse my… mess…"

The elder replied with a hearty chuckle and replied gleefully, "No worries! We have enough money from the Pokemon League to built three of these buildings! You just worry now about the Pokemon League…"

Lance then said to Drakkon as the council began a loud applause, "Don't think that this means I will give you any mercy, Auraprince…"

Drakkon then responded with a wicked grin and replied as he made his way out of the cave, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

As Drakkon left the cave, he was greeted by Blackenvy, Hideki, and Double, who said in unison, "Congratulations, Auraprince!"

Drakkon chuckled and replied with a grin, "It is not over yet… I still must go to the Indigo Plateau for the Johto League… Are any of you also applying?"

Blackenvy replied in a serious tone, "Hideki and Double here are, and I think my son is as well… Just know, my liege, that this will surpass all the challenges so far, as the Indigo Elite are quite well-known worldwide as the best of the best…"

Drakkon nodded and replied as he formed aura wings in preparation for flight, "I will obtain victory… I have challenged the many gyms of Johto… I have undone Team Rocket once and for all… I think that I am worthy for the most legendary battle known across the seven seas… Get ready, Lance! I am coming to claim my glory!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

As Drakkon walked into the arena, he smiled as he saw his first opponent: Hideki.

He proceeded to walk onto the battle area and said to Hideki, "Good luck, Hideki… I will obviously give no mercy…"

Hideki responded with a smile as he chuckled, "And you can expect none from me, Drakkon… Go, Azure!"

Drakkon then said in an intrigued tone, "Ah… I see… Get in there, Blacksoul!"

Hideki then yelled with zeal, "Azure, DISCHARGE!"

Drakkon only smiled, and Blacksoul dodged the attack and responded with an Aura Sphere as he sneered, "You thought that you could just shock your way to victory? Such a fool you are…"

The orb hit Azure and knocked it across the arena until it crashed into the wall. Once the dust cleared, Azure let out a faint cry before fainting.

Hideki gulped and said in worry, "Return, Azure… Go, Nidoking! Use Earthquake!"

Drakkon smiled and yelled in a sinister tone, "Blacksoul, dodge and use Psychic!"

Blacksoul jumped into the air and unleashed hostile thoughts into the Nidoking's mind, defeating it with ease, and chuckled as he landed and crossed his arms, "Is that all? I am getting hungry for lunch…"

Drakkon facepalmed and said to Blacksoul, "We are in a Tournament… And it is 10:40 A.M…. How are you hungry when we had a hearty breakfast an hour ago?"

Hideki then snarled in interruption, "Can we just move on? Return, Nidoking! Go, Arcanine! Use Flare Blitz!"

Drakkon and Blacksoul were too busy arguing that Blacksoul did not see the attack coming and was nailed by the charging Arcanine.

Blacksoul, wounded in his moment of weakness, snarled in annoyance, "Fine… I will retreat…"

Drakkon then chuckled as he stared at Blacksoul, "Rest well, my friend… Go, Swampert! Use Waterfall!"

The Swampert conjured up a jet of water and used it to propel him into the Arcanine, defeating it swiftly on impact…

Hideki roared in anger, "Ok… This is getting annoying! Return, Arcanine! Go, Victreebel! Use Leaf Storm!"

Drakkon growled gruffly in response, "Swampert, dodge and use Ice Punch!"

The leaf-based tornado from Victreebel hit the nearby arena wall as the Swampert descended down onto the Victreebel, its fist encased in icy mist that quickly brought about the plant's wintry doom…

Hideki snarled as he watched his Victreebel succumb to the cold assault, "Oh, come on! Return, Victreebel! Go, Scyther! Use X-Scissor!"

Drakkon chuckled and barked in glee as the attack hit and somehow took Swampert down, "Good job… However, that will only get you so far… Go, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

Hideki roared in anger, "Oh, no you don't! Scyther, repel it with an Air Slash!"

However, despite the efforts to blow away the fire with the intense winds its wings generated, the Scyther eventually grew exhausted and was overwhelmed by the fiery assault from the Charizard.

Hideki said with sorrow as he saw his Scyther collapse, "You did good… Return now, Scyther… Now go, Poliwrath! Use Surf!"

Drakkon roared to his Charizard, "End this! Use Air Slash!"

The Charizard obeyed and quickly defeated the Poliwrath, winning Drakkon the battle, which in turn took him to the next round.

Hideki chuckled and shouted to Drakkon, "Good game! Just promise me you will not lose, and I will not regret this loss…"

Drakkon chuckled as he made his way to the stands in wait for the next round to begin, "Likewise… Now, go and tend to our base, Hideki of the Thunder!"

Drakkon sighed as he walked onto the battlefield and saw Double standing across from him. However, he was not worried in the least bit as he sent Blacksoul out to start the match and said, "Bring your best game! Come on!"

Double chuckled as he sent out his Nidoqueen, Moonshine, and replied, "Yes! Let us prove our power! Moonshine, use Earthquake!"

Drakkon chuckled as the earth began to quiver, "Blacksoul, dodge and use Psychic!"

Blacksoul's psionic attack ripped into Moonshine's mind and defeated it swiftly without a scratch on Blacksoul.

Double snarled in annoyance, "So that is how it is… Go, Shellshocker! Use Focus Blast!"

The Blastoise came out quickly and fired its energy at Blacksoul, defeating him swiftly as he cried, "Darned turtles!"

Drakkon then grinned at the challenge as he sent out his Sceptile and said with glee, "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!"

The attack hit home, knocking Shellshocker out without much resistance, and Double replied by sending out his Abomasnow, Frozovine, and then commanded, "Frozovine! Blizzard!"

There was no escape from the frostbitten assault of Frozovine, and the Sceptile finally succumbed to the attack after a minute of constant frigid bombardment.

Drakkon then chuckled, "Ah, whatever! Return, Sceptile! Go, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

Double roared with zeal, "Respond with Blizzard!"

However, despite its attempts to freeze Charizard to the bone, Frozovine quickly fell to the Flamethrower as it groaned from the subsequent agony.

Double then chuckled as he sent out his next pokemon, Aerodactyl, "This is close! Aerodactyl, Stone Edge!"

Drakkon replied with a chuckle, "Agreed! Charizard, dodge and return! Go, Swampert!"

Double chuckled as he stroked his chin, "I see you have a joy for your Charizard! No matter! Aerodactyl, Crunch down on that Swampert!"

Drakkon replied with a chuckle, "Swampert, meet it with a Waterfall!"

The two clashed magnificently, but the Waterfall proved too much for Aerodactyl, and it collapsed, defeated, onto the ground.

Double chuckled and shouted to Drakkon, "That is interesting! Go, Flashy! Use Extrasensory!"

The attack ripped into Swampert and did the last bit of damage needed to defeat it. However, with its last bits of energy, it ripped into Flashy with an Earthquake attack, knocking it out as well.

Drakkon chuckled as he sent his Alakazam out and also as Double responded with his pokemon, Cruncher, "Good match, my friend… However, it ends here… Alakazam, use Psychic!"

Double chuckled as he saw the attack coming towards Cruncher, "Not yet does the end come! Cruncher, use your signature Crunch!"

Cruncher leaped at Alakazam, its teeth bare and ready, and summoned up a great dust cloud as the two attacks hit swiftly on their intended targets…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

As the dust clears, Alakazam barely stands on its two feet and looks at Cruncher, who laid there in defeat and agony.

Drakkon chuckles in joy, "Ah! Interesting! Looks like it is my victory! Good game, my friend! Hope to come across you on later missions!"

Double chuckles as he withdraws Cruncher back into its ball, "You too… Now, go and defeat the champion!"

Drakkon nodded in understanding and then yelled upwards to the seating of the elite ones, "Elite Four! Show yourselves to the worthy one! Let me show you my might!"

The Elite Four showed no mercy towards Drakkon, and he returned none as he decimated their pokemon with his own. Soon enough, he stood across the way from Lance, and only chuckled at how easy it was.

Lance replied curiously, "What do you see as funny?"

Drakkon replied with a wide smile, "Oh… I just am surprised at my own might… No matter! Let us do this! Go, Blacksoul!"

Lance smiled and replied, "Ok then! Go, Gyarados! Use Dragon Dance!"

Drakkon chuckled as Blacksoul fired a powerful Dragon Pulse into the mouth of the Gyarados, swiftly defeating it before it could put up any resistance.

Lance nodded in interest and yelled in determination, "Go! Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

Drakkon snarled and said as he took swift action, "Blacksoul, return! Go, Swampert! Use Waterfall!"

The flames intended for Blacksoul only barely harm the Swampert, and Lance's Charizard soon is subject to its target's aquatic vengeance. The subsequent assault becomes too much, and Lance frowns as he watches his Charizard collapse in exhaustion.

Drakkon snickered and said in joy, "Had enough?"

Lance chuckles and replied with vigor, "Nope! Go, Salamence! Use Dragon Claw!"

Drakkon roared swiftly as he tightened his fist, "Bash it with an Ice Punch!"

The frigid punch landed a brutal blow onto the Salamence, and it screamed in agony as the momentum propelled it into a nearby coliseum wall. Soon enough, the obscuring dust cleared, revealing that the Salamence was, in fact, done in, much to its owner's chagrin.

Lance snarled in annoyance, "Grrr… Fine! Go, Kingdra! Use DRAGON PULSE!"

The pulse of energy nailed Drakkon's Swampert, defeating it in no time at all. However, Drakkon only smiled as he yelled in a joyous tone, "Blacksoul! Go take that thing out with a double-power Dragon Pulse!"

Blacksoul nodded in understanding as he channeled energy from both paws into one powerful beam of force that ripped through the Kingdra without much resistance…

Lance chuckled with newly-renewed happiness, "Good job! You are proving yourself superior, Auraprince! Now, let's see how you do against my ace! Go, Dragonite! Use Focus Blast!"

The Dragonite formed a orb of kinetic energy and launched it at Blacksoul. However, Blacksoul quickly evaded it, and fired a single Dragon Pulse with all his might as he screamed zealously, "FOR THE AURAPRINCE!"

The intensified pulse obliterated Lance's ace pokemon, and Lance smiled as he said, "That is quite enough… Congratulations, Drakkon… You are the Indigo Champion! Follow me!"

Drakkon nodded in understanding and began to follow Lance onwards. However, Blackenvy suddenly shouted down to Drakkon, "Auraprince! Come quick! Your wife has been taken to our facilities, for she is giving life to your child!"

Drakkon was speechless and then said to Lance, "I need to go… Can we do the induction later?"

Lance nodded in understanding, "Yes, Auraprince… Now, go… Your future awaits thee!"


End file.
